mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Akatsuki
is a character in the Metal Fight Beyblade Anime and Manga. Appearance Sora has red/orange eyes and blonde/brown hair. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with red trim and red/blue pants. He has a gold belt around his waist which holds Cyber Pegasus, his Beylauncher, Grip, and Beypointer. His Beylauncher and Grip are the same shade of red on Cyber Pegasus' Fusion wheel. Sora also wears black shoes with a white stripe running down the front and brown fingerless gloves with holes in the knuckles. Personality Sora is very fascinated by Gingka Hagane and his Beyblade. He is usually very kind but can be arrogant and rude at times. He is a blader that likes to battle other strong bladers. History Sora is one of Gingka Hagane's many adoring fans. Back then, Gingka had entered a Bey Battle Tournament and Sora was instantly impressed by Gingka's skills. Shortly after Gingka's victory, Sora stood up and stared into the ring in disbelief. Gingka caught Sora's gaze and looked at him. Sora had belived he had read Gingka's mind through eye contact and claimed that Gingka had been thinking that it's his destiny to become his apprentice and learn his every move; even though they've never truly spoken to each other (until Beyblade Metal Fusion Episode 37). Summary Sora was lucky enough to advance automatically to the next level of competition in a Battle Bladers tournament because there was an odd number of contestants. He generally seems indifferent in the manga. In the anime, Sora is a very big fan of Gingka: one day, he saw one of his battles in the Battle Bladers qualification tournament, and he was totally amazed by his performance. When Gingka won, he therefore got up to cheer for him, and somehow he sensed that there was something they had in common at that moment, with them being the only two people standing up and Gingka more or less looking in his direction. From that day on, Sora worked hard to become just like his idol, mostly when it comes to beyblading. One huge problem always comes into Sora's way: he is what you could call a 'natural loser'. As hard as he tries to be good and make powerful attacks, his Bey always ends up dropping to the ground weakly. Everytime he tries to imitate Gingka's Starblast Attack, everybody was shocked at first, yet his 'Cyber' just came falling to the ground naturally, due to gravity. Of course, Sora is annoyed by the fact everyone laughs at him during those times, but he usually gets back up soon after those incidents and he just keeps trying harder. He is seen as a person who,as much as he fails, never seems to give up. In general, Sora is a very cool, laid-back kid who, like Gingka, would often sleep and eat in a day. He does get ticked off over a few normal things though, and he can be quite insulting to people who are in his way, going on and telling Kenta's opponent in the Battle Bladers tournament to leave immediately, even pushing him. One of the only aspect of Beyblading that Sora could not understand from Gingka at first was the Blader Spirit that is needed to Beyblade well. Fortunately, Kenta helped him get on the right way by telling him to get his inspiration from the stars and to put his heart into his Bey, even though Sora always keeps coming back to his imagined 'spirit' of Gingka to lead him correctly. Kenta was really touched by his meeting with Sora, because the his determination was quite inspiring. When launching, Sora leaps into the sky and shoots his Cyber from above, aiding his launch with the force of gravity. Kenta remarked on this as 'physical strength'. Manga l Beyblades Cyber Pegasus 100HF: is Sora's bey in both the anime and manga. Special Moves :Avalanche Boost: Sora's first Special Move. Sora first used this attack in Episode 29 (anime) :O.V. Drive: Sora's second Special Move. Sora used this attack in Episode 37 (anime) :(O.V. stands for Overdrive) Battle Records : : Quotes "Cyber Starblast Attack!! Aww, Man! Epic Fail!" "Go, Cyber!! O.V. Drive!" "Come on Cyber, this shouldn't be the limit of our power!" "Ah man, it jumped too far!" "All I need is to figure out the landing!" Trivia - In Sora's name, Sora means 'sky' and Akatsuki means 'dawn' in Japanese. - Sora's bey, Cyber Pegasus, is basically Storm Pegasus with a different Fusion Wheel, Spin Track, and Performance Tip, (The Spin Track and performance tip are the same as Lighting L-Drago,so it is a mix of L-Drago and Pegasus). Also, it has a different design on the face bolt but Cyber's energy ring is pretty much the same,despite the color. Also Sora has his own team in Beyblade Metal Fury. His teammates are Minea who has a Counter Leone and Takeru who has a Bakushin Susanoo. Sora is the apparent leader of the team. He has a new Special Move which is known as Avalanche Striking Gazer.